Kingdom Hearts 3: The Chaos War
by D.TravelerofdarknessSCATH
Summary: Once the kings letter is read, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are in for a new adventure one where they discover more secrets of the heart and more of the heartless, nobodies, and a new force that is rare and could be their greatest allies... or their worstenemies


Yo! first story an all so help me out here. Tell me what you think and if I get reviews I'll continue the story, simple enough right? So... ONWARDS!

* * *

Sora was standing nervously on the docks, listening to the waves crashing against the island as he waited for Kairi and Riku to arrive on the island. The sun was beginning to set and he was beginning to become impatient. He listened to the waves and wished for just a second that he could sink in with the waves; just let it all go going where he was pushed peacefully.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted as Riku's boat pulled into the dock. "Hey." said Riku solemnly, "You ready?" he asked Sora as he tied his boat onto the dock. "Mmm" Sora grunted as he helped his friend up onto the dock. "Aah I see. Worried huh." Riku said knowingly. "We'll pull through this, just like last time. You'll see" he said as he ruffled Sora's hair rewarding him with a smirk from Sora.

"Yeah, I just hope you don't get lost again." Sora said with a chuckle. "Phshhh, whatever, _mom" _Riku said as he walked over towards the small beach. "C'mon!" he said still walking "this moody you isn't normal, let's get some practice in while we wait for Kairi to get here." Riku stopped talking turned around facing Sora in his battle gear, summoned his SoelEater and assumed a stance waiting for Sora to come at him.

"Hmph" Sora said and dropped his bag and walked off the dock, took a stance, and summoned his Oathkeeper holding it at an angle just enough to swipe or parry. "Scores been 14-12 for a while now, name the first rule."

"No forms, you're the only one who's got one. So no power boosters for me as well to make it even." Riku said holding his toned body still, ready to make a move the second Sora showed sign of movement.

"Fine. No aiming for vitals, those take to long to heal" Sora agreed "Only scratches, and shallow cuts."

"Right, no healing till we're done, which is when Kairi gets here and we're ready to go." Riku said with a sidestep which Sora copied beginning a circling of the space between them of sorts. "and only basic magics this time! Last time I swear you almost ripped me in half with those to graviga shots!"

"Fine! One point for every cut" Sora said, "loser gets the most."

"Alright then let's get started!" Riku shouted as the sun finally sunk out of view, and as soon as they both set up the rules, Riku sent off a blizzard shot at Sora. Sora dodged and immediately began a charge at Riku who parried with a sideswipe sending Sora into a spinning recovery while Riku jumped back a few feet anticipating Sora's next move of utilizing the momentum of his spin into a strong slash. Sora charged again but stopped and pulled to feints on Riku and finally landing a cut on Riku's sword arm. Riku flipped backwards hissing as he directed a bolt of lightning at Sora as he landed on the roof of the shack as Sora countered with reflect. Sora jumped onto the higher sandbar that was closer to the small waterfall and waited for Riku to come at him again panting. "What's wrong Riku? Can't take the heat?"

At this Riku leaped into the night sky and dived straight towards Sora with his keyblade pointed straight at Sora. Sora, yelped and dived forward just as Riku's keyblade was about to make contact with his face leaving the Souleater to embed itself into the sand. Sora stood up only to have his upper back connect with Riku's foot as Riku swung himself in an arch from his keyblade locked in the sand, his momentum enabling him to pull it out and gain a vertical down-slash that connected with Sora's back.

With a yelp, Sora rolled to the left rolling off of the sand and into the waterfall's pool of water. Standing up sopping wet Sora stood up in the water, the water just reaching past his ankles. He looked up to see Riku smiling at him like he always did when he won a competition. Riku cast blizzard over the water, effectively freezing Sora to the pool of water.

"Riku!" Sora whined, "C'mon man that's not fair!" as he tried to free his feet from it's icy prison to little avail.

Riku, simply smirked and said, "Fair is fair, I trapped you, a form of victory, now yield" he finished as he stepped carefully onto the ice and walked towards a fuming Sora.

"No way man!" Sora said angrily, still trying to free his freezing feet as Riku came up to him, "You win by the number of cuts only!" Sora pouted.

"Fine," Riku said with an over dramatic sigh as he grabbed Sora's shoulder to keep him still, leaned over him and put the point of his keyblade next to Sora's arm. "Yield, no denyin' it man, I've won this round." He said as he removed his keyblade from Sora's arm and walked back up to the ledge of sand and headed back over to the docks, saying over his shoulder, "It's 14-13 now!"

Sora grumbled as he cast fira on the pond and got out onto the ledge of sand and walked towards the dock. He saw Riku helping Kairi out of the boat and onto the dock, feeling a slight surge of jealousy before reminding himself that Riku had already assured him he had no serious interest in Kairi. He still couldn't help but feel slightly grumpy as he greeted Kairi.

"Hey! Ready to go, hero?" Kairi said as Sora walked over to his bag, pulled out a potion, used it, and then heaved the bag over his shoulder. "Yeah! You?" Sora asked, as he looked at Kairi.

They were still friends after all that had happened he thought. He hoped it would stay the same after whatever they needed to see the king about. He remembered the bottle he had received, all it had said was that he, Kairi, and Riku had to head over to the Castle ASAP. They all headed towards the secret place as the waves lapped peacefully against the sand.

Upon reaching the secret place of their younger years, they followed the kings directions and opened the door to the heart of their world. "Ready?" asked Kairi. "Yeah just gimme a second..." Sora replied as he set his bag down in the sand. Then they all held hands so as not to get seperated as the king had warned them, Sora on the left, Kairi in the middle, and Riku on the right, they walked through the door and were instantly transferred into the heart of their world.

They were met with a blinding light. Sora could barely tell the difference between closing and opening his eyes. "Uh, Sora? back to reality silly bum!" Kairi said as she waited for Sora to follow the rest of the kings instructions. "Huh? oh, right, sorry" Sora said as Riku scoffed. "C'mon man get your head out of the clouds already!" said Riku.

Raising his hand and summoning the keyblade as the king had instructed, Sora said out loud to the blinding light, "Oh heart of world, please grant us passage to protect and secure your brothers and sisters of heart! I am the keybearer, and this is the keyblade of worlds as proof of my rites!" At this point sora removed they keychain Kairi had given him and the keyblade seemed to evaporate leaving the kingdom key in it's place. Continuing the monologue the king had written for him, Sora said loudly, "Please! Heed our cries! Help in our quest and grant us transportation!" Finished with his rehearsed speech, Sora fell silent, waiting. the blinding light began to fade and soon they found themselves back on the beach with a small gummi ship next to them. After staring in awe for a while Kairi began giggling.

"What" Sora asked. "Heed our cries?" Kairi continued giggling. "How lame is that?"

"It's not like i wrote the damn thing!" Sora said heatedly, "I just said what the king told me to say!"

"Well if we're all done laughing at Sora's choices in words," Riku said earning a glare from Sora to which he simply winked, "why don't we pack our stuff into the gummi ship and go already?" Neither Sora nor Kairi could disagree to this so Sora went back to the secret place to get his bag while Kairi went to the dock with Riku to get their things. On his way over to the secret place, Sora replaced the good luck charm onto the keyblade making it once more resume the form of the oathkeeper. When he got back to the ship he saw Kairi and Riku looking slightly put out.

"What's up?" Asked sora as he threw his bag in with the others stuff in the cargo hold. "Why the long faces?"

"We got a problem Sora" Kairi said as she leaned against the ship. "Turns out this ships meant for only two..." Riku added.

"Well, i guess we'll just have to squeeze in then." Sora replied as he climbed the ladder up to the deck. here he saw the problem, there were only two seats, a pilot, and copilot/gunner seat, and then directly behind them was a very, very, small bathroom. "O" was all Sora managed to say as he climbed down the ladder. "whoever gets the backseat, is in for an uncomfortable ride." Sora stated.

"The only question is...who gets it?" Riku said in his most mock serious voice, "For whoever gets the toilet seat, has the world rest on their shoulders!" as he cracked a smile, "come on guys it's not like whoever gets the back dies or anything let's just get going already!"

"Alright, i have the most experience with gummi ships so I'll drive." Said Sora.

"While i was still with the king after we split up i learned how to use the battle systems." Riku added, "Sooo, I guess i'll take the gunners seat."

"And since i've only been kidnapped by strange people and pulled through weird vortexes, i get to sit in the back." Kairi sighed.

"Alright then, Kairi you go first i'll go in second and then Sora can get in and we're out of here." Riku said with a smile as Kairi climbed into the gummi ship mumbling about this is what she got as compensation for being abducted. Riku got in next and Sora finally got in and closed the cockpit and began running the takeoff procedures he could remember from his earlier days with donald and goofy.

"Alright, let's head on over to the king's!" Sora said as he set in the coordinates for the king's castle, in the ships computer.

"Off we go into the wild blue yonder..." Kairi softly sang as they took off and flew into the night sky.

* * *

K so that's the end of chapter one, tell me what you think. Also, tell me out of Sora, Kairi,and Riku, who should be the magic caster, the fighter, and the one who balances the two out? i'd love to hear reviews from people!


End file.
